


Otosaya's Stories

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Imperial Agent, Otosaya's, stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had To Be There

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether there will be any further stories involving Otosaya. For now, there's these two.

“ _You_ married a _Voss_?” Kaliyo asked incredulously, her voice shaking with laughter.

“In a lovely white and purple gown,” Vector added, smiling.

Otosaya sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead as Kaliyo nearly fell over laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Vector inquired, perplexed. “I thought she looked quite fetching in it. The colors quite suited her.”

“Yeah, but _Agent_? In a fucking _dress_?” Kaliyo asked breathlessly. “You had to have noticed that she’s not typically one for wearing dresses.”

“I’ll have you know I clean up quite nicely when the job calls for it,” Otosaya replied, glaring at Kaliyo, arms akimbo.

“Well yeah, but…” Kaliyo sighed and shook her head. “I guess you have to be me to find it funny. The things we do for this job, eh, Agent?”

Otosaya huffed a wry laugh.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otosaya and Vector have a bit of a tumble and a bit of a chat and then another tumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 3 in the Agent storyline, also after the conversation with Vector where they sleep together for the first time. Spoilers for choosing to ally with Darth Jadus.

“I want you to know that I really do appreciate the effort you went to, in order to show me your human eyes,” Otosaya said quietly. She and Vector were lying in her bed, her head on his chest, her fingers tracing idle patterns on his stomach, his own fingers trailing up and down her upper arm.

“We know,” he assured her. “But we understand why you wanted us to change back. That means more to us than we can possibly articulate.”

Otosaya smiled and pressed a kiss against Vector’s chest. They rested together, silently enjoying the quiet of an empty ship. Eventually, the others would be back and another mission would come up, but for now, it was just them, enjoying each other.

“What did you tell the Minister about the Black Codex?” Vector asked quietly, the heaviness to his voice that revealed he’d been thinking about it quite a lot.

“He already knew Lord Jadus has it,” Otosaya replied as she moved her hand from his stomach to her thigh. “When he questioned me about it, I told him not handing it over would be treason. I had no other choice.”

“Do you truly believe that?” he wondered.

She sat up, the blankets falling away, and shifted so her hip was pressed against his. “What I know is that I would have been punished if Lord Jadus knew I’d given the Codex to anyone else. I’d already been through twenty hours of torture in the last month and a Sith’s torture is far worse than anything the Star Cabal could have come up with.”

“Did you give him the Codex willingly or because you had to?” he pressed.

She frowned, pushing a hand through her mussed hair in frustration. “Why are you interrogating me about this? Why ask me now? Why ask me when we finally have time to be alone toge—.” She cut herself off, looking away. “That’s exactly why you’re asking me about this now, isn’t it? There’s no one here to overhear us.”

“We apologize if we’re making you uncomfortable with the line of questioning,” he replied. His expression did show true regret. “We have to be sure where your loyalties truly lie. If your…devotion to Lord Jadus interferes with the good of the Empire, there will be conflicts later.”

She sighed and hung her head, her hair falling down to conceal her face. “There was a time when I would have done anything for Lord Jadus’s attention. I’d never met a Sith before I walked into Intelligence Headquarters and met him. His power was… seductive. I know most people are put off by the sensation he invokes, but I was drawn to him. I still am, if I’m being completely honest.

“Since he left, though, I’ve been feeling adrift. The feeling only intensified after my healing on Voss. And yet…” she trailed off, biting her lip.

Vector sat up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “And yet?” he prompted gently.

“And yet I can’t forget that he’s out there somewhere,” she continued. “Moving people about as if they were pawns. Playing the Star Cabal, playing the Minister, playing _me._ ” He reached for her and she let him pull her into a hug, pressing her face against his throat for a moment. “You know that, if he ever asked it of me, I would go to his bed.”

“We know,” he murmured. “We don’t know how we would feel if you did. As of now, it’s merely a hypothetical. There’s no telling whether he ever will or not.”

She sighed, smiling slightly when he shivered against her. “I hate that he can manipulate me like this. I’ve done so much to make sure I’m free, and yet he’s still there. He still draws me in.”

He brushed his fingers through her hair soothingly. “You know where to find us if you’re ever in need of comfort,” he offered. “We’ll do our best not to use your feelings for us against you.”

She pulled back just enough to meet his black, fathomless eyes. “Thank you,” she said as sincerely as she could.

“Our pleasure, Otosaya.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before drawing her back against him.

They fell silent again, just holding each other. Finally, she spoke, “Do you know why I’m so terrified of Lord Jadus torturing me?”

“We’re certain there’s a deeper answer than merely the prospect of pain,” he replied.

She laughed hollowly. “Pain, I can handle, as you’ve seen,” she said, pulling back to meet his eyes again. “Sith like him know that torture is more than just pain. If you have access to your victims’ loved ones, you have the greatest torture device ever known. He has access to everyone I care about, most of all you.”

“We endured the Star Cabal for you,” Vector replied. “We would endure him.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Otosaya whispered. “It’s my fault he’s still alive, my fault he’s still in power.”

“You couldn’t have known it would go this far,” he assured her, combing his fingers through her hair again. “If it helps at all, we don’t blame you. Not for any of it, not for following him, not for giving him the Codex, not even for the harm the Star Cabal did to us. We would follow you into the vastness of the unknown regions of the universe.”

She blinked back tears. “Let’s hope you never have to go that far.”

“It might be fun, discovering uncharted space,” he replied. “Wherever you are, that’s where we want to be.”

Unreasonably touched, Otosaya covered her emotions by bearing Vector down onto the bed and shifting to straddle him. “We have hours yet until the others come back from their various…activities. However shall we fill the time?”

He grinned up at her, his hands roving up her thighs and hips to her waist. “We have some ideas.”

“Only some?” She put on her best pout.

“For now,” he replied as his hands moved from her waist to her breasts.

“We’ll have to brainstorm together…later.”

“Later,” he agreed as she leaned down to kiss him quiet.


End file.
